


Outside

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Nightmares, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Outside by Hollywood Undead.Beth dreams and seeks comfort from Daryl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 4





	Outside

Daddy's kneeling in front of the Governor, he's got Michonne's katana and the tip of it's pressed against Daddy's neck. Rick's talking and Daddy smiles at him. Then…he lifts the katana. I can see his lips moving, saying something. It's like everything is happening in slow motion. I can't tear my eyes away. It's happening. He buries the edge into Daddy's neck and he falls over, dead. I can see his eyes, even from where I'm standing. They're blank. Then his jaws moving and the one thing that daddy wouldn't have wanted happened.

I woke up covered in sweat and a heavy weight on top of me, a hand covering my mouth. I start panicking, trying to get it off. Then I hear and recognize the voice. 'S me, Beth and Jus' a dream, over and over. I stopped moving, relaxing my body. As soon as my body relaxes Daryl moves off me, but opens his arms. I scooted onto his lap, and his arms wrapped around me. Every night I have the same nightmare and every night he wakes me up. This is the first time he's offered me any form of comfort, especially like this. I took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air, trying to calm my breathing and stop the crying. All I wanted was to be held tonight. He always manages to know just what I need.

"Same dream?" He asked, chin on the top of my head.

"I'm bent, not broken," I said. He tilted his head down to look me in the eyes. I read the question in his eyes. " I'm not broken cause of Daddy's death. I'm just bent. I'll be okay. I'll get there. Jus' gonna take some time." I explained. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me, tonight?"


End file.
